Don't Forget to Breathe
by Montreal's Song
Summary: Pypper, a fun 10 yr. old was approaching her 11th birthday. Once she turned 11 she got a strange letter in the mail. She tried to forget about it but it stayed the center of her attention. Once she entered the magical world, her life turns upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Finally

Finally! Pypper's 11th birthday was today. She had been counting down for months. She woke up to her older brothers, Matt, Nik, and Ricky wrestling on the floor. Pypper simply ignored them and sat down at the breakfast table.

"Mom, what's for breakfast today?" The reply was,

"Anything you want! It's your birthday! Go get your brothers and bring them in the kitchen."

"Matt! Nik! Ricky! Come in the kitchen! You have to make ME breakfast!"

"Why?" Matt asked curiously. "Are you queen today or something?"

"NO!! What happened on August 8th, eleven years ago today? It's a historical event in your lifetime!" Pypper yelled, while giving him The Look.

"Nothing, just a regular old day for a four-year-old," Matt replied smugly.

"Boys?" A voice called from the kitchen. "Come in here and make your sister her birthday breakfast!"

Matt winked and walked into the kitchen, sleeves rolled up.

An hour later, Pypper was eating double chocolate pancakes, bacon, and orange juice from a twisty straw, out of an actual orange.

"Thanks for the breakfast boys," Pypper said walking back upstairs." I'm gonna go change and then we can get ready to mall hopping!!" The boys groaned, but Pypper was already plugged in to her ipod.

Pypper practically bought the mall and had the three older boys carry every, single, bag.

"Pyppes? Can we put down your bags yet?" Ricky asked, panting.

"Yes, I'm done." Pypper replied happily. "Then you're done for the day. Just help me get these in the car."

The three older boys collapsed on the couch the minute they walked in the door. Pypper took most of her bags upstairs to "unpack" everything.

"Pypper?" Her mother called. "The mail came! You received a letter!"

"I'll be right down mom!" She flew down the steps and grabbed the envelope out of her mother grip.

Pypper looked at the front of the envelope to see who it was from. She screamed when she saw return address. There was NO stamp, and it was Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. She wasn't a witch! She couldn't be! Right?!

I hope you liked it! This is my 1st fanfiction!! Please Read and Review! I'll take constructive criticism! ( sorry! This chapter was a bit short! They will be longer in the future!)

Thank you!! J.K.meyerluvsGSC


	2. Chapter 2: The Hogwarts Letter

Chapter 2: The Hogwarts Letter

Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable Harry Potter characters

By this time, her mother, father, and brothers were all at her side, questioning the bloodcurdling scream.

"What happened?" Asked Nik. "Did you only get 5 in a card?"

"No," Pypper said, the letter shaking in her hands. She threw the letter to her brother and said, "Look carefully at the front." Nik dropped the envelope with his mouth wide open.

"What is this? Some sort of joke? You can't be a "witch". They don't even exist!"

"I'm going to open it and read it. It's probably a prank," Pypper said, but she wasn't so sure.

She read, "Dear Ms. Lonare,

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is pleased to inform you that you are witch and accepted to come to school here starting September 1st on platform 9 ¾ at King's Cross Train Station in London, England. An Auror will come on August 9 at 10:30 a.m. The next page contains a list of supplies needed for the start of school.

Sincerely, Headmistress Luna Lovegood"

"You have got to be kidding me! Do you just want attention or something? This is so fake!" Matt exclaimed, dumbfounded. "This is a joke! It has to be a joke!" He rambled walking away from the small huddle and going up the steps.

"This isn't real right? You're just kidding right?" Ricky asked, pale.

"No, this is _real_. I don't know what this means!" Pypper said, nearly in tears. "Whatever it is though, I don't believe it. It can't be possible! Let's just forget about it. C'mon, let's start dinner."

An hour and a half after the scary Hogwarts letter arrived, the family of six sat down at the table to eat a dinner of grilled chicken, mashed potatoes, and green beans. They tried to avoid the magic subject, but it kept coming up.

"Did you enjoy your day Pypper?" Her mother asked. "Was shopping fun?"

"Yes, but the letter was quite scary," Pypper agreed, then smacking herself, realizing she brought the dreaded subject up yet again.

Ricky narrowed his eyes at Pypper. "Pyppes, let's forget about the little "incident" that occurred earlier. It's not real, it's NOT real! It. Is. Not. Real. Forget about it and live again normally!!" He went back to eating as if nothing had happened.

An hour later, the family was surfing the channels looking for a good channel to watch. Pypper finally found the movie, "The Titanic". Halfway through the movie, Pypper's mind began to wander.

_How can I be a witch? I'm a soon to be 5__th__ grader, not a witch! A witch has warts and green! NOT an eleven-year-old girl! _

Pypper washed the thought out of her mind and tried to focus on Leonardo DiCaprio's (Jack Dawson in the movie) hotness but, it didn't work. That night, Pypper tried to fall asleep in every possible way. She tried, tried, and tried, but it didn't work. Finally, at 12:06, she looked at the clock for the last time that night. She fell into a restless sleep.

This chapter is a little longer but it's still getting started!! Keep on reading! I love reviews!!

Thanks, J. 


	3. Chapter 3: Why Me?

Chapter 3: Why Me???

Pypper awoke the following morning, feeling like she didn't sleep at all. She trudged down the steps blindly, hoping no one was awake. When she finally opened her eyes to see the time, she realized 7:00 was way early for her family. Pypper plopped down on the couch and began to flip through the channels. She stopped at a show called "Wizards of Waverly Place".

_What a coincidence, _she thought to herself. _Wizards are coming up everywhere in my life!!! Maybe I really am a witch. Wait, that's impossible!! Ricky told me to forget about it!! _

Pypper watched T.V. for about an hour. By 8:00, her family was downstairs starting breakfast.

"Pyppes! What do you want for breakfast? Cereal fine?? We're leaving around 11:00 for my game!" Ricky called from in the kitchen.

"Whatever! Cereal's fine!" She called back, hoping for a repeat of yesterday morning.

"Then get in here and make it!" Was the response, crushing any hopes of extra relaxing time. Pypper walked in the kitchen, and poured herself a bowl of Cheerios.

Pypper took a shower and changed by 9:00 that morning. She skipped down the steps by two, listening to her beloved iPod. She made plans with her friend, Leena for later that day, and wandered around the house, looking for something to do. Around 9:45, she got her shoes on, ready to leave for Leena's at 10:00. Promptly at 10:00, the doorbell rang. Pypper was surprised; she was getting dropped off at Leena's.

"Coming!" She called and pounded to the doorstep. "Whose there??"

She heard two voices outside the door and decided to play dumb, pretending to not hear them.

"I want to do this one! You did the last two!!!"

"You can do the next four!"

"And your cloak for a week." Pypper heard a loud _crack_, and it was silent. Surprisingly, there was another _crack,_ and the voices could be heard again.

"Okay, I can explain. Hermione left me a note saying I had to stay out of the house, so, I decided to come back."

"Fine, but, you don't get the next four. "

"Deal, but, I still get the cloak." There was another knock at the door, and this time,  
Pypper swung it open right away. She saw two men, one lanky, with fire red hair, and the other, with round glasses and messy, black hair.

"Hello, who are you?" Pypper asked. She had a faint idea in her head, reminding her that she could be a witch, but tried to push it out of her head. It wasn't working too well.

"Did you get your Hogwarts letter yesterday? That should have explained everything." The black haired man said.

"Yyyess bu-but I never…." Pypper never finished her sentence, too stunned to believe anything. "Let me find my parents. I'll be back in a moment." Pypper ran in the kitchen, and urgently told her parents to come in the living room. She called to her brothers and then ran back to the door. Before you know it, the family of six was crowded around the small doorstep.

"Hello, I'm Ron Weasley, and this is Harry Potter, we're auors from the Ministry of Magic. You received a letter from Hogwarts yesterday on your birthday, correct?"

The red-haired man introduced them. Pypper was stunned in place. She couldn't believe this was her. Why couldn't be her frenemy, Nikki?

"Pypper is busy today. She can't go anywhere. Come back another day," Nik explained.

"That's impossible, young man. The first day of school is September 1. She must get her books and wand today!!" The one called Harry Potter said.

"Wait, back up. A wand? No way! I wanted a cell phone for my birthday, and I got it. I didn't ask for a _wand_. Let's pretend this never happened. You go back to where you came from and we'll live our lives. Deal?" Pypper bargained.

"No. You must come with us today. You cannot merely walk away from it. You are a witch. My daughter is starting this year too. I can guarantee, you'll love it," Harry Potter replied steadily.

"No! I won't go! You can't make me!!" Pypper ran up to her bedroom with tears in her eyes. She slammed her bedroom door and collapsed on her bed, sobbing. _ I don't want to leave, this is my life. I'm not a warty old witch that concocts potions to kill people. _Not even five minutes later, there was a knock at the door.

"GO AWAY!!!!" Pypper screamed. She got up to lock the door, but the person was too quick for her.

"Miss Lonare, will you please come with us? You cannot escape it. Come with us to England, and we will help. There are tons of other people who don't find out about this until their birthdays too. If fact, I was one of them," Harry Potter explained to Pypper.

"Really?" She was now interested. Were you sad to leave your parents too?"

"No," He replied sadly. "My parents died when I was a baby. I grew up with my nasty aunt and uncle. I was glad to go to Hogwarts. You will fit in. Do you fit in here? Tons of friends? Nothing weird happening? Just a regular old person."

"Of course not!" Pypper blurted out, then embarrassed by her sudden outburst.

"Please explain," Mr. Potter politely, with a small smile of understanding on his face.

"My only two friends are Leena and Marnie. It's still weird though, I do all this weird stuff. I can imagine things and it's real. It started when I was six or seven." Pypper paused looked over to Mr. Potter to see if he was following. All he was doing was nodding with his eyes shut. She reared on. "No one else likes me and I can do all this, I guess, magical stuff. The "cool" girls at school don't like it so I'm classified "dork". It's annoying!" She finished loudly.

"I understand very well. Hogwarts is somewhere you can fit in. You can control magic. You will love it. Headmistress Lovegood is very sincere too. Please come with me. Please?" Mr. Potter looked at her pleadingly.

"Will it be fun?" Pypper whispered.

"Yes."

"Fine, I'll do it. But, can my family come?"

"We'll work that out in a minute, when we go downstairs."

"Deal." Pypper followed Mr. Potter down the steps to face her family. When they arrived downstairs, she saw the one called Ron Weasley was deep in a conversation with her family. They seemed fascinated, and Pypper didn't want to disrupt them, but Mr. Potter barged right in on the conversation.

"Excuse me? Mr. and Mrs. Lonare? I and my partner Ron Weasley would like permission to take Pypper to London to buy school supplies for September 1st, when she will start at Hogwarts."

"LONDON!???" Mrs. Lonare screamed, pale. "You aren't taking my daughter out of this house, let alone LONDON!! The plane ride, plus all the supplies, it'll cost $4000!!! I don't have that kind of money for Pypper to go to school! She can go to school right here, in Nasclark, New Jersey. Right here!!"

"No, you're mistaken; the wizarding world doesn't use muggle money."

"Muggle? What's that?" Mr. Lonare asked curiously.

"The wizard term for non-magic folk. Anyway, we use galleons, sickles, knuts and that stuff, not dollars," Mr. Weasley scoffed at the word _dollars._ Pypper was starting to like the wizarding world more and more. She decided to try it out. If she didn't like it, she could come back to Nasclark. Right?

"Pypper still isn't going," Mrs. Lonare declared. "Well, maybe," she corrected herself after seeing Pypper's pleading eyes. "Excuse me, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley; can I please speak to my family in private please?"

"Of course," Mr. Potter smiled, and the men walked out of the room.

"Pypper! You really want to go to this bogus school?" Mrs. Lonare asked.

"Yes, I do. It sounds really cool! Plus, I'll fit in. I'll have friends. Please?? Mr. Potter said it's now or never. I have to go today."

"Mom, as much as I don't want to say this, I think Pyppes should go," Matt admitted, frowning. "It looks like she really wants to go."

"Thank you Matt," Pypper nodded her head in his direction. "Mom, I _really_ want to go. I have to do this, and if I don't I'll be haunted forever. _Please_?"

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, can we please talk to you?" Mr. Lonare asked politely. The two men walked back into the room crowded with people. "We have decided to let Pypper go on this wild goose chase, as long as we can come along." Mr. Weasley scowled. Him and Mr. Potter exchanged a look and they looked back at the Lonares.

"There is a slight problem with that. You, Mr. and Mrs. Lonare are not permitted to go, but, two of your sons can come along." Mr. and Mrs. Lonare grimaced at one another. "We'll be there also, she'll be totally safe. She'll back before nightfall."

"Please mom? Please?" Pypper barely let the words escape from her mouth. "Please?" Mrs. Lonare couldn't say no anymore. She nodded to her husband and said, "How can she be there and back before nightfall?"

"Simple. Over-age wizards can apparate. We'll be there in a minute. What do you say?" Mr. and Mrs. Lonare nodded ever so slightly at one another.

"Which one of you boys want to go with Pypper? You must protect well."

"YES!!! Thank you thank you thank you!!!" Pypper hugged her parents. "I have to call Leena and tell her I can't come!! Anyway, who is gonna come with me?"

"You and Nik can go; I have a soccer game in a while," Ricky reluctantly said. The 14 year old twins beamed at Ricky and grabbed sweatshirts from the hook on the closet door.

"Be careful! Don't do anything rash!! Have fun!!! Bye!!" Mrs. Lonare yelled as Pypper, Matt, and Nik disappeared from sight. Pypper felt her stomach jolting around and thought she was going to puke.

"Wow," was the last thing she heard before passing out.

I hope you liked it!! More soon!!

J.


	4. Chapter 4: Diagon Ally

Chapter 4: Diagon Ally

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. (For the record, I don't any of the HP characters in any of the chapters, so this is the last time you'll see "Disclaimer")

Pypper awoke a few minutes later, staring up at four concerned faces. "Move!" She yelled, and got up from the hard ground. "I'm fine let's go………where are we? This is NOT what I expected."

"We are outside of The Leaky Cauldron, the wizard restaurant or…. pub. Let's go on in," Mr. Potter explained, and started to walk toward an old building with a large CLOSED sign on the door.

"I-I don't think we can go in there," Pypper hesitated to speak, because, well, it was England for goodness sake!! "It says CLOSED on the door. We shouldn't go in."

"Well, it's a _wizard _pub. What do you expect, it to say, "Wizards are Welcome?" Muggles don't know about wizards. We are hidden form the _normal_ world. Now, let's go. We don't have all day, you know. You'll be back in a few weeks." He disappeared into the ragged old building. Pypper, Matt and Nik shrugged and followed Mr. Potter and Mr. Wealsey. The busy people on the streets of England didn't even notice the three kids enter a new world.

"Hello Harry, hello Ron, something to drink?" A deep voice asked as they appeared into the dingy dirty pub.

"No thanks Tom, Hogwarts business today, maybe another time," Ron explained and waltzed out of the small pub. Harry indicated to the children to follow Ron.

"This is dumb, dead end! Let's go back. You were all wrong! How'd ya get lost in your own city?" Matt asked frantically.

"No, no, no. Let me see here..." Mr. Potter's voice trailed off as he concentrated on hitting certain bricks on the wall.

"This man is crazy!!! Why are we standing here like idiots? I knew he was nuts right from the beginning. Come on, Pypper!" Matt yelled and grasped Pypper arm as he started to walk toward the Leaky Cauldron again.

"Wait, look," Pypper said, in a trance as the bricks danced around, forming an archway. "Let's go, this has to be it."

"Welcome, to Diagon Ally. You will buy all of your supplies here. Now, let's get to work, huh?" Mr. Weasley said, turned on his heels, and skipped up the steep steps toward Gringotts. "Come on, follow me, we're going to Gringotts, the wizard bank." Pypper hesitantly followed Mr. Weasley along with Nik. Mr. Potter persuaded Matt to trail along also.

"Good morning," Mr. Weasley said brightly to the goblin. "Vault 432, please."

"Key?" The goblin asked impatiently.

"Right here."

"We'll be with you in a minute."

"What are those horrid creatures?" Pypper asked incredulously.

"Goblins. Gringotts is said to be the best place to hide something. Besides Hogwarts of course," Mr. Weasley explained with great authority.

"You sound just like Hagrid when he first brought me to Hogwarts," Mr. Potter laughed, stepping into an unstable boat.

"Wait," Pypper said. "Hogwarts is the wizard school. Does that mean it's extremely safe?"

"You catch on quickly, Pypper," Mr. Potter observed. Pypper beamed as her eyes slid down the aisles of vaults. _428, 429, 430, 431, 43, here it is! I wonder if they are hiding anything in that vault. _

Mr. Potter jumped out of the small vault, and disappeared inside the room. Pypper tried to peek inside, but the door was closed. A few minutes later, he reappeared with a few bags few of… gold? Mr. Weasley saw her confused face and explained.

"We use gold. It's not exactly light, but I'd rather be weighed down than not have any money at all." Pypper got the inkling that he knew the feeling. They left Gringotts and walked into the bright streets of Diagon Alley.

"Wow." Pypper breathed. "This is amazing."

"Don't forget to breathe," Nik reminded her. She smiled, still mesmerized by the beautiful sight of people hustling and bustling around. They started toward Flourish and Blotts, the bookstore. They passed a few girls about Pypper's age that looked at her and her brothers a little odd, but Pypper hadn't the slightest clue why. _They_ were the one's dressed funny. After stops at a few more amazingly breathtaking stores, they went to Ollivander's, the wand shop. Pypper saw a frail old man behind the counter with tons of small long boxes accompanying him. Her eyes grew wide.

"Welcome to Ollivander's, Pypper. This is where you'll buy your wand." Mr. Potter walked up to the counter. "Hello Mr. Ollivander. This is Pypper Lonare, a muggle-born. What kind of wands do you have in store for us?"

Mr. Ollivander frowned at Pypper and went to pick out one of the thousands of wands. "11 inches, hippogriff feather. Go on, give it a wave." Pypper, not sure of what to do, gave it wave. Immediately the room lit up. "That's the one. 15 galleons please." Mr. Potter handed him the money and they left the shop. Pypper was amazed at her new wand. She wanted to wave it around, but Mr. Weasley prohibited her.

"Don't play with your wand, Pypper. You may only use it at Hogwarts. Until then, lock it away so you don't have the urge to play with it." Pypper sighed but put it in her pocket. "Do you want to go to get ice cream? It's on us," Mr. Weasley asked.

"Uh, sure. Is it far away?" Pypper asked.

"Nope, just down the street. Let's go." They set off to the ice cream shop Pypper gazing at her new wand. As they were entering the quaint shop, Mr. Potter said, "Hello, Malfoy."

"What are you doing here? Muggles aren't allowed in the magical world. Oh, and how's that Mudblood wife of yours?" He replied snidely. Mr. Potter ignored Malfoy and whisked the three children into the shop.

"What would you like? Chocolate, vanilla?" All five of them ordered chocolate cones and they squished themselves into a booth. "What did you think about Diagon Ally?" Mr. Potter asked Pypper.

"It's absolutely amazing! I love it!" She answered.

"That's great, but we have to take you home. On September 1st, one of us will take you to King's Cross Station, but then we'll have to go from there. Okay, let's get you back home." With a loud crack, they were back in the Lonare's living room. Pypper turned around to thank the men, but they were already gone.

"Wasn't that amazing?" Pypper asked her brothers. They looked at each other, shifting from foot to foot. Nik answered first.

"We don't really like it there."

"Yeah, I don't think you should go," Matt chimed in. Pypper looked at them but them bound into the kitchen a second later. She didn't care what they thought.

"Mom, dad, we're HOME!" Her parents gave turned around and hugged her for what seemed like hours. Once they pulled apart, Pypper started to tell them about her day, but they interrupted her.

"Pypper, next week we're going to Mount Rushmore!"

"What?" She asked, totally confused. They couldn't be going to Mount Rushmore! She was a witch! Withes don't go to Mount Rushmore.

Ok, so what do you think? It's not my best writing, but it's not horrible. If you want, please review. Thanks,

**Tarryie (AwP) **


End file.
